1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor circuit including a flip-flop.
2. Description of the Related Art
More logic circuits are integrated on a single chip due to miniaturization of the process. Thus, a size of a unit cell area of the chip directly impacts the integration of the chip. Also, since the performance of a flip-flop for transmitting data, depending on a clock signal, within a digital system is directly connected to the performance of the system, achievement of a high-speed flip-flop to achieve a high-speed system has increasingly emerged as an important issue.
However, when achieving the high-speed flip-flop, there is a problem of an increase in an area of the flip-flop from the viewpoint of layout.